moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
The LEGO Movie
Falls du weiteres über LEGO und die Figuren herausfinden möchtest, so kannst du im Legopedia weitere Informationen über den Film The LEGO Movie finden. The LEGO Movie ist eine US-amerikanisch-australische computeranimierte Filmkomödie von den Regisseuren Phil Lord und Chris Miller. Hierbei basieren die Figuren und Charaktere auf dem Spielzeug der LEGO-Bausteine. Der junge'' Emmet'' ist eine durchschnittliche Lego-Figur und führt ein langweiliges, dennnoch schönes Leben. Doch eines Tages entdeckt er etwas auf seiner Baustelle, das sein Leben verändert. Als Außerwählte soll er nun Lord Business aufhalten. Dieser ist im Begriff, das gesamte LEGO-Universum zusammenzukleben. Zwar startete der Film in den USA schon am 7. Februar 2014, kam aber in Deutschland erst am 10. April in die Kinos. Es handelt sich um den Ersten Film des Lego Expanded Universe. Handlung Der Magier Vitruvius (Morgan Freeman) bewacht eine geheime Superwaffe, was von ihm und seinen Widersacher Lord Business (Will Ferrell) als "''Kraggle"'' bezeichnet wird. Als sich der Lord die Waffe schnappt, warnt Vitruvius ihn, da in einer Prophezeiung stünde, dass eine spezielle Person auftauchen würde, um Business zu stoppen. Er würde das Gegenstück "Piece of Resistance" (engl. "Das Stück des Widerstands") der Kraggle finden und die Superwaffe zerstören. Achteinhalb Jahre später wacht Emmet Brickowski (Chris Pratt) am Morgen auf. In seiner Lego City ist die Welt für ihn perfekt und doch merkt er nicht, dass er eine eher unbedeutsame Person bei seinen Mitarbeitern auf der Baustelle ist. Am Abend findet er Wyldstyle (Elizabeth Banks), die auf der Baustelle nach etwas sucht. Emmet läuft ihr hinterher, fällt aber in ein Loch und findet das "Piece of Resistance", das ihm am Rücken kleben bleibt. Bad Cop (Liam Neeson), der Luttenant von Lord Business, der sich in der Welt von Lego City als Präsident Business ausgibt, verhört Emmet nach einer Gefangennahme. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bad Cop ein schizophrener Polizist ist, der je nach Laune sein Gesicht von Bad Cop in God Cop umwandeln kann. Wyldstyle rettet Emmet und flieht mit ihm in den Wilden Westen, wo sie auf Vitruvius stoßen. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass der Widerstand gegen Lord Business sich als "Builder" (engl. Meisterbauer) bezeichnen. Sie haben die Fähigkeit ihre Kreatitivät zu nutzen, um Gegenstände oder gar Fahrzeuge ohne Anleitung aus dem Nichts zu zaubern. Früher konnten die Männchen alles bauen, was sie wollten, doch Lord Business erkannte daraus nur das blanke Chaos und sorgte für ein geregeltes Universum. Die unterschiedlichen Welten wie die Stadt oder der Wilde Westen, sowie auch die Fantasiewelt und viele Weitere wurden voneinander abgeriegelt. Emmet ist der Auserwählte und soll den Bösewicht stoppen können. Doch Wyldstyle und Vitruvius erkennen in Emmets Kopf, dass keine Kreativität vorhanden ist und wollen Emmet schon aufgeben, als Bad Cop einschreitet, um alle drei zu verhaften. Seine gute Seite Good Cop wurde von Lord Business ausradiert, da Bad Cop beim ersten Mal versagt hatte Emmet zu schnappen. Die drei fliehen zusammen mit Batman in eine Ritterwelt, wo sie und viele anderen Builder und Superhelden auf einer Wolke sich eine eigene Welt namens "Cloud Cuckoo Land" (engl. "Wolken Kuckucks Heim") erschaffen haben und die Kreativität herrscht. Derweil kündigt Lord Business Bad Cop seinen Plan an. Die Superwaffe stellt sich als Tube eines Flüssigkleber heraus mit denen er Legomännchen im nu zu Eis erstarren lassen kann. Damit will Business ein für alle Mal die "Builder" aufspühren und zerstören und die Welt komplett nach seinem Weltbild formen. Cloud Cuckoo Land wird wegen einem Peilsender an Emmets Fuß von Bad Cop und vielen seiner Schergen aufgespührt. Außer Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius, Princess Unikitty (Alison Brie) und Raumfahrer Benny (Charlie Day) werden alle gefangen genommen und in Lord Business Turm eingesperrt. Ihre Köpfe werden angezapft, um Business weitere Ideen und Pläne aus ihnen heraus zu kitzeln. Zu den Sechs noch übrigen Builder gesellt sich der alte Veteran MetalBeard (engl. Eisenbein) (Nick Offerman) dazu. Emmet erklärt ihnen den Plan, wie sie zum Turm hoch hinauf gelangen können, um ihre Freunde zu befreien und die Superwaffe und somit Lord Business zu stoppen. Denn nur zusammen und mit genug Kreativität könnten sie nach ganz oben durchdringen, denn die Kreativität ist des Widersachers Schwäche, da er nur mit einem geordneten Plan arbeiten würde. Trotzdem scheitert der Plan. Alle werden gefangen genommen, Vitruvius wird enthauptet und lebt als Geist weiter und Emmet wird das "Piece of Resistance", der Deckel des Klebers, abgenommen. Business verwirklicht seinen Plan und greift LEGO City an, versprüht den Kleber und lässt die Bewohner erstarren. Emmet kann den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Turms verhindern, opfert sich dafür und fällt in ein riesiges schwarzes Loch. Inspiriert von Emmets letztem Wunsch warnt Wyldstyle durch eine Fernsesendung die Menschheit vor Business und versucht sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Kreativität zu nutzen, um zurück zu schlagen. Emmet befindet sich währenddessen in der realen Welt wieder. Der Junge Finn, der mit dem LEGO-Set seines Vaters spielte, sorgte für das Chaos und die Kreativität, während der Vater eher für die geordnete LEGO-Welt stand. Auch das "Piece of Resistance" findet sich in der realen Welt wieder. Finn drückt es der LEGO-Figur Emmet in die Hand und schickt ihn wieder zurück in seine Welt, während der Vater versucht mit Kleber die Männchen an ihren Orten fest zu kleben, damit sein Sohn nicht mehr an seinen Sachen rumwerkeln würde. Emmet, der nun die Fähigkeit hat ein Builder zu sein, stellt sich Lord Business und überzeugt ihn, dass auch Business ein Herz hätte und die Fähigkeit etwas zu erbauen. Derweil in der realen Welt kann Finn seinen Vater dazu bringen, nicht alles fest zu kleben, sondern gemeinsam mit seinem Vater nicht weiter nach Plan zu bauen und zu spielen. Die Superwaffe wird mit dem Tubendeckel zugeschraubt, die vom Kleber zugefrorenen Männchen werden mit Wasser wieder aufgetaut und der Vater von Finn beschließt, dass auch Finny Schwester mit ihren LEGO-Sachen in Emmets Welt spielen darf. Am Ende des Films, gerade als Emmet eine Beziehung mit Wyldstyle begonnen hat, tauchen riesige Duplowesen auf, die die Absicht haben, die Welt zu erobern. Synchronisation Produktion Schon im August 2009 versuchten Dan und Kevin Hageman an einem Drehbuch für den LEGO Movie, der damals noch mit dem Titel Lego: The Piece of Resistance beschriftet war, zu arbeiten. Im Juni des darauffolgenden Jahres wurde die Leitung auf Phil Lord und Chris Miller vergeben, die schon mit dem Film Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen und dessen Fortsetzung in der Filmbrance gepunktet hatten. Warner Bros. kurbelte die Animationsproduktion im November 2011 in Australien bei Animal Logic an, während der Titel in LEGO Movie geändert wurde. Der Erscheinungstermin wurde vom April 2012 auf Feburar 2014 geändert und ein internationaler Wettbewerb auf der Facebookseite von LEGO Movie fand im Juli statt. Dabei mussten die Fans über die Fahrzeuge entscheiden, welche im Film vorkommen sollten. Im Oktober 2012 wurden alle Synchronsprecher festgelegt. Der Film wurde im April 2013 Kathleen Fleming, der ehemalige Leiter der Prduktion der Firma LEGO, gewidmet. Diese starb bei einem Unfall in Mexiko. Soundtrack zum Film Mark Mothersbaugh entwickelte die Soundtrackmusik zum LEGO Movie, der auch zuvor mit Phil Lord und Christopher Miller an "Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen" gearbeitet hatte. thumb|230px|CD Cover des Soundtracks Everything is Awesome ist dabei der Hauptsong im Film, der von Shawn Patterson komponiert und von Lonely Island und Tengan and Sara gesungen wurde. In den Musikcharts in den USA wanderte dieser unter die Top 50. Die CD mit dem Soundtrack wurde am 4. Februar 2014 im amerikanischen Raum veröffentlicht. #Everything Is Awesome!!! -''Tegan and Sara'' feat. The Lonely Island #Prologue #Emmet's Morning #Emmet Falls in Love #Escape #Into the Old West #Wyldstyle Explains #Emmet's Mind #The Transformation #Saloons and Wagons #Batman #Middle Zealand #Cloud Cuckooland and Ben the Spaceman #Emmet's Speech #Submarines and Metalbeard #Requiem for Cuckooland #Reaching the Kragle #Emmet's Plan #The Truth #Wyldstyle Leads #Let's Put It All Back #I Am a Master Builder #My Secret Weapon #We Did It! #Everything is Awesome!!! - Jo Li, Joshua Bartholomew & Lisa Harriton #Everything is Awesome!!! (Unplugged)- Shawn Patterson &'' Sammy Allen'' #Untitled Self Portrait - Will Arnett #Everything is Awesome!!! (Instrumental) Marketing Durch den Film wurden auch die Figuren zum Film, sowie auch die Fahrzeugmodelle kreiert und erschienen im neuen Legokatalog 2014. Ebenso können die Hauptcharaktere als Minifiguren gesammelt werden und auch McDonalds kündigte an, Spielzeug für den Film zu entwickeln. thumb|200px Auch ein Videospiel von TT Games mit der Handlung des Films wurde am 4. Februar 2014 (14. Februar in der EU) veröffentlicht und ist für die Plattformen Xbox (360/One), PlayStation (3/4/Vita), Wii U, Nintendo 3DS und PC Windows erhältlich. Kritik Mit 96% hielt sich auf Rotten Tomatoes der Film in den USA auf der Spitze der Frühlingsfilme 2014. Die meisten Top Kritiken erhielten nur einen positiven Inhalt und einige beschrieben es sogar als "greatest film ever in the history of cinema" (ChristyLemire.com). Der Film würde nicht nur Kinder ansprechen, sondern auch Erwachsene ("This is truly a movie that children and their parents can both enjoy for different reasons."; Reelviews). DVD-Forum.at konnte dem nur zustimmen, denn nicht nur LEGO ansich, sondern auch die'' "netten Dialogen und Anspielungen (...) erinnert höchst charmant und augenzwinkernd daran, dass wir alle einst Kinder waren.". Ebenfalls war auch die Storyhandlung ein Pluspunkt für den Film. Zwar wurden ''"übliche Klischees" vermittelt, doch "Werte wie Selbstvertrauen, Zusammenhalt und Freundschaft sind wichtig, soll der Film seinen kleinen und großen Zuschauern sagen." (Rhein-Zeitung). Auch die visuelle Darstellung der vielen Legosteine und Animation der Welt als Gesamtschaubild wurde hoch gelobt ("Die liebevolle Detailgenauigkeit dieser Welten und ihr visueller Witz sowie das Tempo machen sicherlich den Großteil des Reizes dieses Films aus."; Berliner Zeitung). Trailer Datei:THE LEGO MOVIE Extended Trailer 2 Deutsch German 2014 Star Wars HD Datei:The LEGO® Movie - Official Main Trailer HD Poster LEGOMoviePoster1.jpg LEGOMoviePoster2.jpg LEGOMoviePoster3.jpg LEGOMoviePoster4.jpg LEGOMoviePoster9.jpg LEGOMoviePoster5.jpg LEGOMoviePoster8.jpg LEGOMoviePoster6.jpg LEGOMoviePoster7.jpg LEGOMoviePoster10.jpg Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Australischer Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:LEGO Film